jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Benutzer:JP-Koran-Horn Moin, ist obengenannter User ein anderer, oder hast duz dich hier zweimal angemeldet? Sag bitte Bescheid, da wir so etwas nicht unbedingt so gerne sehen. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Hjhunter 18:13, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) :JP-Corran-Horn und JP-Koran-Horn haben dieselbe IP. Das heißt, dass es sich bei einem davon um eine Sockenpuppe handelt. Lieber Benutzer, teile uns bitte mit, welches der beiden Benutzerkonten du verwenden willst; das andere wird gesperrt, da hier jedem Benutzer nur ein Konto zusteht. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:52, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Leider hast du auf unsere Nachrichten nicht reagiert. Nachdem du aber dieses Konto benutzt hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass dieses hier das von dir bevorzugte ist. Das andere Konto wird stillgelegt. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:02, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Moin. Ja, ganz recht, ich nutze dieses. (Ich habe damals festgestellt, dass ich Corran falsch geschrieben hatte. :-) :::Ps.: Tut mir leid wegen der um 4 Monate und 15 Tage verzögerten Antwort. Mir viel heute auf, dass ich da ja eventuell, mal drauf Antworten könnte. xD JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:14, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Jo, kein Problem. Die Sache ist ja schon längst erledigt, aber ich finde es sehr gut, dass du dennoch geantwortet hast. Viele Benutzer reagieren leider überhaupt nicht auf Hinweise oder Ermahnungen ... Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der JP und hoffe, dass die Zusammenarbeit weiterhin so gut klappt wie bisher. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:19, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Keine Quellen Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Flint. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter 11:41, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Die Form des Artikels ist inakzeptabel. Orientiere dich an anderen Artikeln. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Hjhunter 11:41, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) "Tabellen" Könntest du es bitte sein lassen sinnlose Änderungen der "Tabellen" (so wie du sie nennst) zu machen. Chewbacca ist kein Soldat, besch ist beige, usw. ! MfG — Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 09:42, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Huttisch Wörterbuch mit Sätzen Hi JP-Corran-Horn, ich hab ein paar Anmerkungen zu deinem Artikel Huttisch Wörterbuch mit Sätzen. 1. Die Quellen müsst du nochmal überarbeiten, da Star Wars Romane und StarWars.com als Quelle nicht aktzeptiert wird. Bei Romanen gibst du immer den Namen des Romans an und bei StarWars.com erstellst du einen Weblink zu der jeweiligen Seite. Außerdem müssen Quellen immer kursiv gemacht werden und bei mehreren Quellen fügst du vor die Quelle ein * ein. 2. Bei den Kategorien kannst du den Großteil dieser wieder entfernen, da sie entweder falsch angegeben oder nicht passend sind. Als Kategorie könntest du erstmal alle entfernen bis auf die Kategorie Sprachen. 3. Du musst den ganzen Artikel noch mal nach Rechtschreibung überprüfen, da einige Sätze oder Wörter falsch geschrieben sind. 4. Ich würde empfehlen die einzelnen Übersetzungen in Tabellen einzufügen, da dies schöner und übersichtlicher wirken würde. Als Tabelle würde ich folgende nehmen: Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:28, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Corran, :ich bitte dich deinen Artikel Huttese-Wörterbuch noch einmal zu überarbeiten, da vorallem die Form noch nicht stimmt. Ich gebe dir deshalb noch zwei Wochen, um den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Ansonsten muss ich ihn löschen. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:55, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Corbett-Sektor Hallo, ich habe deinen Artikel zum Corbett-Sektor wieder gelöscht, da ich / wir es nicht dulde(n), dass Texte jeglicher Art von irgendwo geklaut werden! Der Text, den du dort verwendet hast ist 1 zu 1 aus der jedipedia.net geklaut. Sogar die Links waren noch zu deren Seiten. Ich werde das weiter beobachten. Sollte das nochmal vorkommen, werde ich dich verwarnen und ggf. sperren! Um das zu vermeiden, bitte ich dich nochmals höflich darum, die Hilfe-Seiten zu lesen und die Vorschläge und Richtlinien zu beachten!! MfG Hjhunter 15:37, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Tut mir Leid das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe das bei mehreren Sektoren gemacht (daher nicht wundern), da ich dachte wenn ich es aus dem Jedipedia nehme, sei es nicht geklaut, da es ja auf der gleichen Seite bleibt. Ich entschuldige mich hierfür. JP-Corran-Horn 15:43, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe diesen Teil mal hierrüber kopiert, da Diskussionen immer dort weitergeführt werden sollten, wo sie begonnen worden sind. Das ist deutlich übersichtlicher. Nun zu deiner Antwort: Entschuldigung angenommen! Die Jedipedia.de und die Jedipedia.net sind '''nicht das gleiche. Das waren sie zwar mal, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn du weiterhin Sektor-Artikel erstellen möchtest, würde ich dich bitten die Sektor-Vorlage zu nutzen. Die findest du hier. MfG Hjhunter 16:19, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Brak-Sektor Hi, ich habe deinen Artikel Brak-Sektor überarbeitet, allerdings fehlen noch die Quelle(n) die belegen, dass die Aramandi in diesem Sektor heimisch sind und das sich in dem Sektor 67 bewohnte und 355 unbewohnte Systeme befinden. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 17:57, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Du hast zwar mittlerweile eine Quelle angegeben, jedoch müssen Quellen erstens im kursiv geschrieben werden und zweitens, bist du dir sicher, dass du die The Complete Star Wars Chronologie meinst und nicht die The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:34, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Brak Sector.png Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 250px-Brak Sector.png. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Sector.png|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 18:06, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Deine letzten Artikel Hi JP-Corran-Horn, Hi BrSolo. Es ist ja lobenswert, dass du begonnen hast, die Sektoren und Planeten abzuarbeiten, und vom Prinzip her ist das auch gar nicht schlecht, aber sieh dir doch bitte einmal die Änderungen an, die ich hier und hier vorgenommen habe. Das sind zwar nur Kleinigkeiten, aber es macht doch einige Mühe, dies alles nachzubessern. Vielleicht hilft dir dies dabei, diese Sachen bei den weiteren Artikeln, die du hoffentlich noch erstellen wirst, gleich von vornherein richtig zu machen. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:00, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) System-Artikel und Infoboxen Hi, für System-Artikel, die auf dem Atlas Appendix beruhen, gibt es eine Vorlage: Benutzer:Don Diego 42/Teilprojekt Systemartikel. Ich möchte dich bitten, diese in Zukunft zu benutzen. Die Nachbesserung des Artikels The Cometwash-System hat doch einige Mühe gekostet ... Und du brauchst auch keine Tabellen zu erstellen, denn für Personen, Planeten, Systeme, Spezies usw. gibt es passende Infoboxen. Mache in Zukunft bitte davon Gebrauch und überarbeite den Artikel The Cometwash entsprechend. Im Übrigen müsste sich dort noch mehr machen lassen, wenn du, wie du angegeben hast, The Essential Atlas als Quelle verwendet hast. Schau dir ruhig einmal meine Änderungen an. Wenn du dazu noch Fragen haben solltest, dann lass es mich wissen. Andere Benutzer helfen immer gern; du brauchst nur zu fragen. Gruß, Don Diego 09:14, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Phobos.jpg Shaliqua.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Shaliqua.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego 07:22, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Du bist doch schon etwas länger dabei und müsstest eigentlich wissen, wie wichtig die Angabe einer Quelle und einer Lizenz und das Einordnen eines Bildes in eine passende Kategorie ist ... Achte in Zukunft doch bitte darauf. Danke. --Don Diego 07:22, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Tut mir leid. Dieses Bild stammt aus der Jedipediaseite Darth Phobos. Da ich dieses Bild nun von der gleichen Internetseite benutzt habe, war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich eine Quelle nochmal hinzufügen muss. ::Werde in Zukunft drauf achten! :-D JP-Corran-Horn 12:40, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Ach sooooooo ... Nein, JP-Corran-Horn, das ist so gar nicht nötig. Du kannst ein Bild auf beliebig vielen Seiten einbinden; du brauchst es nicht jedes Mal neu hochzuladen, wenn du es auf einer anderen Seite einfügen willst. Solche Datei-Duplikate werden ohnehin wieder gelöscht, denn eine Version eines Bildes ist natürlich genug. In diesem Fall habe ich das einmal korrigiert, und in Zukunft kannst du in solchen Fällen die Bilder verwenden, die es schon gibt, anstatt sie nochmals hochzuladen. Und denke bitte auch daran, dass Diskussionen immer dort fortgesetzt werden, wo sie begonnen haben. Gruß, Don Diego 17:12, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, kannst du mal in den Chat kommen, bitte!! Hjhunter 18:32, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Wie und wo? JP-Corran-Horn 18:34, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Klick oben auf den Link und folge den Instruktionen dort oder klicke einfach hier. Gib deinen Namen bei Nickname ein und bei Channel #Jedipedia mit dem Hashtag(#)! Hjhunter 18:40, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Tut mir leid das ich frage, aber ich kenne mich nicht aus, und wie kann ich Schreiben bzw. von anderen geschriebenes Lesen? JP-Corran-Horn 11:49, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Du musst einfach nur auf den Link klicken, dann sollte sich ein neues Fernster öffnen und wenn du keinen absolut obskuren Browser hast, sollte eigentlich alles soweit funktionieren. Es öffnet sich ein Fenster, in dem du, wie bereits beschrieben, Nickname und Channel eintragen musst (s.o.). Und dann solltest du in unseren IRC-Channel gelangen. Ich möchte dich bitten mit den Sektor-Artikeln erstmal nicht weiterzumachen, bevor wir nicht miteinander gesprochen haben! Momentan macht das nämlich mehr arbeit, als das es hilft. Damit will ich deinen Elan nicht kränken, aber wenn du dir mal deinen Var-Hagen-Sektor und zum Beispiel den Javin-Sektor anschaust, siehst du, dass, mal abgesehen vom Umfang, die Infobox an der rechten Seite ganz anders aussieht. Du erstellt eine Tabelle im Artikel und wir nutzen die Infobox-Vorlage. Das ist einheitlicher und einfacher. Die Vorlage zur Infobox erzeugt automatisch eine immer gleich dimensionierte und gleiche Tabelle, die bis auf die farbliche Gestaltung und ggf. den Einträgen immer gleich ist. Um uns die Arbeit etwas zu vereinfachen haben wir deshalb auch eine Textvorlage für Sektoren erstellt. Die findest du hier. Und das mit dem Chat sollte eigentlich auch kein Problem sein. Wenn du das nicht hinbekommst kannst du mit den Administratoren auch über Facebook kommunizieren, sofern vorhanden, aber das sollten wir nur im Notfall machen. MfG Hjhunter 13:00, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::Wo kann ich schreiben? JP-Corran-Horn 14:15, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ganz unten in dem Feld... Hjhunter 14:22, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 3643 VSY Hey! Danke, dass du die Personen hinzugefügt hast. Es wäre allerdings noch schöner, wenn du das auch an hand einer Quelle belegen könntest. Wenn du die hast, aber nicht weißt, wie du die da einfügst, frage einfach :-) MfG Hjhunter 13:08, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Einfach unten reinschreiben unter Quelle ... oder? JP-Corran-Horn 13:36, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ähh, nein. Du musst in diesem fall Einzelnachweise verwenden. Wie du das machst erfährst du hier. Und noch eins: Setze bitte immer ein : mehr bei einem neuen Diskussionsbeitrag, als der Beitrag davor. Dadurch wird dein Beitrag, sofern er nicht der erste ist, eingerückt und das trägt enorm zur Übersichtlichkeit bei. Danke! MfG Hjhunter 18:37, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Korrekturen, kleiner Tipp Hi, JP-Corran-Horn, sicherlich behältst du die von dir erstellten Artikel im Auge. Darum möchte ich dir als kleinen Tipp empfehlen, dir einmal in Ruhe die Änderungen anzusehen, die ich an deinen Artikeln vorgenommen habe. Das soll keine Kritik sein, sondern dieser Hinweis ist als Hilfe gedacht, und wenn du dir anschaust, was ich geändert habe, dann ist das, wie ich hoffe, mindestens ebenso hilfreich, wie es ellenlange Erklärungen wären. @Mechis III#Quellen: Wenn du die Fact Files als Quelle angeben willst, dann gibt es dafür eine eigene Vorlage. Es wäre schön, wenn du das entsprechend ändern könntest. Ich hoffe, dass du weiterhin so fleißig bist und so gute Arbeit ablieferst wie bisher, und wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 14:05, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo, Don Diego 42. :Wohl war. Ich behalte meine Artikel im Auge. :-) Ich habe mir ihre Änderungen einmal angesehen. Es handelt sich dabei ja größtenteils um Grammatik und der Sprache. Ich werden demnächst, bei weiteren Artikeln, darauf achten. Zu den Fact Files: :Ich habe es soweit geändert, konnte aber sowohl keine genaue Seitenzahl, als auch :keine Ausgabe angeben, da ich die Fact Files bereits geordnet und in Ordnern :eingeheftet gekauft habe, und daher auch die Cover nicht habe. :Ich danke ihnen für den Hinweis und wünsche auch ihnen noch viel Spaß. LG :-D (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:24, 29. Jul. 2012) ::Hi. Die Angaben, die für die Vorlage:Fact File benötigt werden, müsstest du eigentlich in der Tabelle auf dieser Seite finden. Es wäre schön, wenn du dir das noch einmal ansehen könntest. ::Was die von mir angesprochenen Änderungen betrifft, so meinte ich vor allem diese leidigen Formatierungsgeschichten ... Bei Bildern wird beispielsweise der Artikel in der Beschreibung verlinkt, und die Quelle wird kursiv gesetzt. Und bei den Links in den Artikeln waren auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten nachzubessern. Aber das sind zum Teil einfach Dinge, die man erst mit der Zeit verinnerlicht. Nichtsdestoweniger halte ich es für wichtig, darauf hinzuweisen, denn wenn man nicht weiß, was man falsch gemacht hat, dann kann man auch nicht dazulernen, nicht wahr? Aber es sind, wie gesagt, größtenteils nur Kleinigkeiten. ::Eine Kleinigkeit hätte ich da auch noch anzumerken: Mir persönlich gefällt die förmliche Anrede sehr gut, denn sie ist ein Ausdruck von Höflichkeit und Respekt gegenüber dem Gesprächspartner, doch in der Jedipedia ist es eigentlich üblich, dass sich die Benutzer untereinander duzen. Und das kann man als einen Ausdruck von Kollegialität oder vielleicht sogar Kameradschaft werten. (Außerdem würde ich mich viel zu alt fühlen, wenn ich hier gesiezt würde ;-)) In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 06:36, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::PS: Denke doch bitte daran, deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Danke. :::Hi. Okay, Fact File ist erledigt. Zu den Links: :::Ich wusste nicht dass ich die immer angeben muss. Ich habe ja logischerweise, bereits viele Artikel gelesen, in denen die Angaben zum Link jeweils nur einmal angegeben wurden. Ich dachte das wäre Sandart in der Jedipedia. Ich werde mich ab jetzt drum bemühen. Ich danke dir. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:37, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja nee, da hast du schon recht: In einem Artikel wird jeder Begriff nur einmal verlinkt, und zwar geschieht das an der Stelle, wo er zum ersten Mal vorkommt. Das ist tatsächlich so Standard in der JP. Eine Ausnahme stellen die Infoboxen dar, denn Begriffe werden sowohl im Text als auch in der Infobox verlinkt. Was ich meinte, sind die Beschreibungen in den Bilddateien. Hier hast du ein Beispiel dafür: Datei:Miid Ro'ik.jpg. Aber du beschreitest da genau den richtigen Weg, wenn du dir bestehende Artikel als Vorbild nimmst. Die sind sicherlich nicht alle perfekt, aber sie sind eine gute Richtlinie, an der man sich orientieren kann. Ein Blick in den Quelltext lohnt sich immer. Davon abgesehen, empfehle ich jedem, Monobook zum Editieren zu benutzen. Viele Formatierungsfehler lassen sich, wie die Erfahrung zeigt, auf die Benutzung des Wikia-Editors zurückführen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:50, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::Verzeih, aber was ist MonoBook? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:54, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::MonoBook ist ein Seitenlayout, das dir aus der Wikipedia bekannt sein dürfte. Dazu kannst du hier etwas nachlesen. In den Einstellungen kann man zwischen dem Wikia-Layout und dem guten, alten MonoBook wechseln. Gerade den Veteranen unter den Jedipedia-Autoren ist eher das MonoBook-Layout lieber, aber das ist letzten Endes Geschmackssache, und de gustibus non est disputandum, gell ;-)? --Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:13, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ach das. Tut mir leid, aber damit konnte ich noch nie umgehen. Habs in der Wikipedia versucht. Ich werde mich aber trotzdem bemühen deine Ratschläge zu befolgen. Tja: Quam bonum quod sapores sunt diversa, stimmts? :-D :::::::JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:28, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Neue Kategorien Hi JP-Corran-Horn, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du zwei neue Kategorien erstellt hast. Ich möchte dich jedoch bitten, dies vorerst noch zu unterlassen. Die Sache ist nämlich die: Das System der Kategorien müsste einmal überarbeitet werden, und das ist für die nähere Zukunft auch geplant, und zum Teil ist damit auch schon begonnen worden. Wenn jetzt mehr oder weniger wahllos neue Kategorien hinzukämen, dann wäre das unter Umständen eher kontraproduktiv, das verstehst du doch sicher. Wenn dich die Thematik interessiert, dann kannst du ja einmal einen Blick auf diese Seite werfen. Und wenn du Ideen für die Überarbeitung der Kategorien hast, dann solltest du dich ruhig mit den Administratoren in Verbindung setzen, und an dieser Stelle kannst du auch schon konkrete Vorschläge dazu machen. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis und wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:53, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zwischenmahlzeit Vergessen oder verloren? Moin! Ich habe deine Änderungen und neuen Artikeln gerade gesehen. Wie heißt denn nun dieser Stamm? Verlorener Stamm der Sith oder Vergessener Stamm der Sith? Du hast nämlich beides verwendet... Siehe dir bitte nochmal deine letzten Artikel an und korrigiere wenn nötig die Verlinkung. Wenn der Artikelname Verlorener Stamm der Sith falsch sein sollte, dann füge bitte die Vorlage:Verschieben ein, damit wir den Artikel entsprechend umbennen können. Danke! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:48, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Im Buch Abgrund wird auf Seite 125 der Stamm als der Vegessene Stamm der Sith bezeichnet. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 09:29, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Moin. Ich habe die Vorlage eingefügt. Br Solo hat recht, es wird dort als Vergessener Stamm der Sith angegeben. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:00, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Alles klar, dann hat sich das ja erledigt. Allerdings möchte ich dich oder euch bitten, auch die anderen Seiten, die auf Verlorener Stamm der Sith verlinken, zu ändern. Diese Seiten könnt ihr hier einsehen. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:40, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::Erledigt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:49, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hey, danke für deine Korrekturen an Dateien und so, ich bin da beim Hochladen manchmal vergesslich oder faul :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:11, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Klar doch. Wenn man hier nur auf seine eigenen Artikel achten würde, und sich nicht um die anderen scheren würde, ginge das hier ganz schnell den Bach runter. ;-) :Ps.: Ich habe sie zwar, bevor sie abwesend geworden waren, nie gesehen, wünsche aber trotzdem ein fröhliches WB. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:53, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Vielen Dank übrigens, auch für ihr überarbiten meiner Caamas-Dokument-Krise. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:57, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Du darfst mich ruhig duzen, wie es hier in der jedipedia üblich ist :) Deinen Artikel Caamas-Dokument-Krise halte ich persönlich übrigens für lesenswert, ich werde ihn, sobald ich ihn sprachlich überarbeitet haben werde, für eine Kandidatur vorschlagen. Das ist wirklich eine schöne und fundierte Arbeit von dir, alle Achtung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:45, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nachricht von Vady Ich soll dir was von Vady ausrichten: Schreib bitte Corran auf die Disku, dass ich (Vady) ihn im Beyblade Wiki Chat nich bemerkt hab, weil ich mit jemand anderem geredet hab und ich nich selber auf die Disku schreiben kann wegen Spamschutzfilter Luke ~ Quatschen 13:11, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Familie Sihn und Laar Hi Corran, mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass du bei den Artikeln Familie Sihn und Familie Laar die Quellen vergessen hast. Kannst du die noch nachtragen? Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 09:57, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Stimmt. Habe ich erledigt. Grüße wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:06, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Caamas-Dokument-Krise So, früh am Morgen habe ich die Krise jetzt zur Wahl als lesenswerten Artikel gestellt. Jetzt gehe ich an die Arbeit. Dir einen guten Morgen und einen erfolgreichen Tag, Padawan :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:19, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Jetzt habe ich erst den Baustein in den Artikel gesetzt, sorry, das war mir weggerutscht. Auf dieser Seite kannst du die Diskussion verfolgen, und natürlich auch die Kritikpunkte ersehen (die du dann sicherlich unverzüglich beseitigen wirst, wie ich dich kenne). Scheue dich übrigens auch nicht, dich in die anderen Diskussionen und Abstimmungen einzubringen, deine Stimme hat jetzt doppeltes Gewicht, Jedi-Ritter. Deinem Artikel und dir selbst wünsche ich bestmögliche Erfolge :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:27, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Erledigt ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:56, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Ps.: Danke für die Aufstellung des Artikels. Von dir hochgeladene Bilder Hi du, wenn du Bilder hochlädst, achte doch bitte darauf, dass die Kategorien auch das Wort "Bilder" enthalten. In die Kategorie:Personen werden z.B. nur Artikel einsortiert, Bilder von Personen dagegen in die Kategorie:Bilder von Personen. Sorry, wenn ich nerve, aber die Kategorien sind mir nun mal wichtig, okay? :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:08, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Na klar. Ich werde ab jetzt drauf achten. Viele Grüße wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:24, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Änderung der Benutzerrechte Hi, du hast von dieser Minute an die Rechte eines Jedi-Ritters. Ich beglückwünsche dich dazu. Wirf aber bitte noch einen Blick auf diese Seite und beachte den Hinweis, den ich dort hinterlassen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Benutzerrechte nicht schon früher geändert habe, aber ich bin zurzeit anderweitig eingebunden und habe daher für die JP nicht so viel Zeit wie früher. Solche Sachen verliere ich dann unter Umständen aus den Augen. Sprecht mich in solchen Fällen bitte direkt an. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und hoffe, dass du weiterhin so fleißig und gut mitarbeitest wie bisher. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:02, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Ich danke dir, werter Dodo. ;-) :Natürlich werde ich mir die Seiten durchlesen, und auch entschuldigen musst du dich nicht. Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass jemand mal keine Zeit hat. Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:27, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch von mir noch einen herzlichen Glückwunsch, und viel Erfolg bei der Arbeit mit den erweiterten Rechten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:51, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Corran, :::meinen Glückwunsch zur Vergabe der Move-Rechte! Du packst des schon! Aber denke dran: Die Move-Rechte bringen nicht bloß Spaß mit sich sondern auch große Verantwortung und (Ich weiß, mir steht es nicht zu das zu sagen da ich selbst noch keine Move-Rechte habe) Pflichten. Ach ja großes Lob, ich beobachte deine Arbeit ein wenig und habe festgestellt das du fleißig mitarbeitest! Ich bin da eher seltener anzutreffen... Auf jedenfall meine Glückwünsche und ich sage dir jetzt schon vorraus, dass du ein großartiger Jedi-''Meister'' werden wirst! ;) :::Viele Grüße, Bro. :::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 21:18, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Danke. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 21:40, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ps.: Signatur stimmt wieder nicht. (23.40 Uhr). :::::Da ich es gerade sehe: Die Zeitangabe bei der Signatur ist immer corellianische ... äh, Greenwich-Standardzeit, d.h. im Sommer -2 Stunden, im Winter -1 Stunde von der lokalen Zeit hier in Deutschland. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:55, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS: Und ihr seid Brüder, soso :) ::::::Wen oder was meinst du mit Brüder? ::::::Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 17:18, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Er meint uns, weil du mit Bro unterzeichnet hast. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:05, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ps.: Signatur geht immer noch nicht. (20:05) ::::::::Achso, ja wir sind ja alle Bros und Brüder und Schwestern usw. ::::::::Wir sind eine Familie. ::::::::Ach ja wegen deiner Signatur, du bist halt was besonderes. ::::::::Jo jo, Grüße vom Uralten Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:18, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Auch meinen Glückwunsch will ich hier mal eben hinterlassen. :-) Und btw. das mit der Zeit kannst du in den Einstellungen ändern. Da gibt es eine Funktion, wo man die Zeit, bzw. die Zeitzone, auf die lokale ändern kann. Unter Einstellungen -> Meine Daten -> Darstellung. Da musst du "Europa/Berlin" auswählen und dann sollte das eigentlich klappen mit dem Zeitstempel. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:51, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh... hmm. Ich werde mich dann wohl an Wikia wenden müssen, denn mein Beitrag war von 10:52 Uhr. Und eigentlich sollte durch die obere Einstellung die Zeit enprechend der Zeitzone angepasst werden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:53, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.^^) :::::::::::Danke nochmal. :D Wegen der Zeit, die habe ich auf Europa/Berlin. Aber du hast ja selbst festgestellt, dass das falsch ist. Grüße gibt’s von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:40, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.) Glückwunsch für deine 910 Bearbeitungen! ;) Hey neuer Jedi-Ritter, du bestehst die Wahl zum Ritter und hast somit auch schon die 900ste Bearbeitung hinter dir, Respekt mein Lieber! Ehrlich, klasse Arbeit! Bin stolz! Den zweiten gibt´s dafür das du nun ein Jedi-Ritter bist und den dritten für deinen freundlichen Umgangston! 900 Bearbeitungen... Soweit will ich auch kommen! Großartige Arbeit! Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:19, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Danke dir, Maul. Ich wünsche auch dir noch viel Spaß und Glück hier. Grüße wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:43, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.) :D Meilenstein Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Artikel 27.400 war Zaras Vater von dir. :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:52, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Haha. Stimmt. Jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es mir auch auf. Danke. ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:54, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.)